Twins
by Maora Ichinomiya
Summary: Saga x Kanon / Situações protagonizadas pelos gêmeos.


**Jogos - I**

* * *

**Saga x Kanon**

* * *

_Essa fanfic contem yaoi e **incesto**, caso não curta estes gêneros, peço que não leia._

_Escrevo apenas por diversão, Saint Seiya infelizmente não me pertence._

* * *

- _Xeque-mate_. E você perdeu novamente, Kanon. – O gêmeo mais velho encarou o ex-marina, que fechou o semblante.

- Você está roubando, só pode... – bufou, deixando evidente seu descontentamento diante aquela situação.

- Só sou melhor, meu amor – retorquiu de um modo provocativo, inclinando-se para tocá-lo em seus cabelos, mas o mais novo repeliu o toque, segurando sua mão.

- Vamos outra, Saga. Não aceito perder tão facilmente. – O soltou, mantendo a expressão de antes em seu rosto, voltou a reorganizar as peças no tabuleiro.

- Outra? Você gosta de perder, hein, amor? Já foram quatro de cinco. – Riu levemente ao ver a impaciência do namorado. – Você fica lindo assim, sabia?

- Não, nada de 'amor'. Pára de me amolar. – Seu semblante se abrandou laconicamente pela indagação final – e nada disso, eu sempre fui o melhor.

- Melhor? Eu te amo, mas vou discordar dessa. – Gostava de provocá-lo, tinha ciência de que Kanon estava ainda mais irritado, seu gêmeo sempre foi um mau perdedor.

Kanon respirou fundo e de forma audível, já havia reposto todas as peças.

- Vamos logo, Saga. Chega de conversinha – praguejou, dando um leve soco sobre a mesa, sorveu de uma vez o restante de _whisky_ em seu copo.

- Ficando ébrio aí mesmo que não vai me ganhar– observava o gêmeo e suas ações, repreendendo-o por dar a erronia relevância aquele jogo.

O mais novo apenas revira os olhos, jogando a primeira peça para o início do jogo.

Primeiro um pião, um segundo e terceiro, uma torre, um bispo e um gêmeo ainda mais irritado.

- Desisto! – Falou prontamente, dando um leve peteleco no rei, fazendo a peça cair.

- Mas já, Kanon? Achei que agüentaria mais. – Um sorriso ladino acabou emergindo nos lábios de Saga.

- Como falei. Você está roubando...

- Não, você que acabou caindo. _Zwischenzug_. Conhece?

- Zwische... hum? – Tentou pronunciar sem muito sucesso o que ouviu do irmão, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

**- **_Zwischenzug_. É uma jogava onde...

- Roubo. – O interrompe abruptamente.

- Isso é permitido, irmãozinho. Tem que se informar mais. Você só entende o básico desse jogo – sua voz ao retorqui-lo era em um timbre calmo, já estava acostumado com situações semelhantes.

- Hum. – Não queria continuar com aquela troca de palavras, decidiu levantar – vou dormir.

- Dormir? Meu Kanon dormindo antes das dez? – Quando o irmão colocou-se de pé, decidiu fazer o mesmo. Usou ironia em suas palavras. Mas seu timbre logo se abranda. – Ficou realmente ofendido por isso, amor?

- Não. – Kanon foi frígido em seu timbre. Aquela negação Saga estava ciente que era uma afirmação.

- Que bom, então posso ganhar meu prêmio... – aproximou-se dele, o enlaçando pela cintura.

- Prêmio? Não me lembro de termos mencionado algo assim. – Tocou brandamente o queixo do gêmeo mais velho com o dedo indicador, como se quisesse fazer-lhe covinha, em seguida, fez ambas as mãos de forma sutil, repousarem sobre seu peito. Demonstrando acessível em suas provocações.

Saga riu, com malícia. Kanon já não estava tão chateado e entrava naquele jogo.

- Inventei agora, fui quase invicto. Mereço, não é? – Mordeu a bochecha do namorado, que em resposta enlaçou seus braços ao redor do pescoço do gêmeo mais velho. – E como eu sou _generoso,_ nós dois ganharemos com isso.

- Meu amor, é por isso que você é perfeito. – Acariciou seus lábios com os de Saga, mas o ósculo não ocorreu.

- Não, o perfeito é você – ciciou, impedindo o beijo para respondê-lo.

- Outra agora, é? Dessa vez eu não perco. – Mordiscou o mesmo local de antes.

- É o que veremos. É o que veremos...

E outros beijos e carícias ocorrerem, decidindo quem seria o _vencedor _entre quatro paredes.

* * *

**N/A:** Bem, eu estava escrevendo outra fic e essa acabou vindo em minha cabeça. Farei várias situações envolvendo esses dois gêmeos _delícias_. Estórias simples, baseados em jogos que faço com uma amiga. Então homenagem para ela. Espero que gostem.

E Van, só para te falar, o Kan só perdeu aí, viu, porque ele sempre ganha o Saga. Beijos. hahaha q


End file.
